


Oh, Baby - An RNM ship meme

by mythras_fire



Series: Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [16]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff and Humor, Flufftober 2019, Multi, ship meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: Michael: I want a babyAlex: K, bend over, Cowboy, but you're going to be the one who has to tell Kyle he's going to start his obstetrics rotation sooner than he thought.***There are multiple Malex memes and one for each of the other ships.





	Oh, Baby - An RNM ship meme

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this "I want a baby" meme in another fandom and thought it would be a fun thing to do for Flufftober here.
> 
> The graphics version of some of the memes is here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463245/chapters/50432546>

**MALEX**  
Alex: I want a baby  
Michael: Uhhh, how do you feel about morning sickness?  
OR  
Michael: Wanna go for a ride?  
OR  
Michael: As you wish  
OR  
Michael: *comes home with beagle puppy* What? You didn't specify a species so I had to make an educated guess

**MYLEX**  
Alex: I want a baby  
Michael: *grins lasciviously at Kyle in a meaningful way*  
Kyle: *faux put-upon sigh* Oh Alex, the things I do for you

**KYLEX**  
Alex: I want a baby  
Kyle: *comes over after work on rotation in children's ward* Okay, here you go... JK, I'm babysitting my cousin's kid, but you should have seen your face! *snerk*

**ECHO**  
Liz: I want a baby  
Max: *blows every fuse within a five-mile radius*

**MARIBEL**  
Isobel: I want a baby  
Maria: I know you do hon, I foresaw it months ago, remember? But how do we get *insert celebrity male of choice here* into the bar so you can have your wicked way with him in the backroom while I watch?


End file.
